Hot Sand
by XTCGarra
Summary: Its been three years and Gaara is now full of feelings. He has friends and a crush! Could a trip to the beach givehim a chance to express his feelings to her or will he be seducded by another guy


"Lost Love"

By: XTCGarra

1 burning sun

1 three month Summer Vacation

Add 2 cars and 8 friends

And you have a perfect recipe for a trip to the beach

"Hey, Gaara! It's your turn!" Naruto called out from the car's passenger seat, "Eh?" I replied. "Come on, buddy! Which of the girls do you like!?" I didn't say anything back to him. But that didn't stop him from yelling, "Thinking it over, huh? Well, choose carefully my friend, because I got my eyes set on a cute Hinata!" Why? Why did all the guys have to drive in the same car? I could be sitting next to her right now. Damn Naruto had to say something. I stayed silent and stared out the window. "I think he's mad at you, Naruto" Neji said wrapping his arm around my neck. Naruto yelled out an annoying "Whaaat!?" Right on the money. Naruto is a good friend but he has a necessity to say stuff that doesn't need to be said. "Shut uuup!" Shikamaru yelled to Naruto.

"Eh? What's eating you Shikamaru?" Naruto asked. "Listen, its not that I'm angry or anything but I was just wondering something… Why the heck am I driving!? It's such a drag!" he replied. If he's not angry why is he yelling? "Because you and Temari are already going out, so of course you two have to drive" Naruto replied. Shikamaru is a very logical person, whenever somebody gives him an answer like that he's gonna get a little angry, Naruto knows this more than anyone in this car. Shikamaru gave Naruto at least 25 reasons as to why that was a bunch of bull but all Naruto would say is "Thems be the rules, bro-han!" I hate when they start arguing so I muttered "Sakura". Even though Naruto and Shikamaru were yelling at the top of they're lungs they all heard me. Then they started laughing! "Shut up!" I yelled angrily. They all became quiet even Naruto, but as I looked around I could see them smiling. I sat back and smiled and started to look out the window. "I wonder what the girls are doing" Naruto said. "They're probably talking about who they like" Shikamaru replied. We all started to laugh but then we got quiet noticing the irony. I wonder what Sakura is thinking, is she thinking about me?

We made it to the beach. We all got out the car and stretched out a little. "Ahhh, two hours of driving how exhausting." Shikamaru said stretching his arms over his head. "We would have gotten here earlier like the girls if we hadn't stopped a hamburger, you know." Neji replied.

"Hey! This guy has a black hole for a stomach it's not my fault it took over ten minutes" Shikamaru said pointing to Naruto.

"Yup! And it was worth every minute of it." Naruto called out. We all sighed. That was when we saw all the girls in they're bikinis playing in the water, splashing each other. "Nows our chance we have to hurry and get over there ASAP so we can surprise the girls with our MANLY bodies." Naruto boasted. "Okay let's go find the changing rooms" Neji said

"No! That'll take too long" Naruto said throwing Neji and Shikamaru into the car. I closed the car door then started to take my pants off outside cause I had my red swimming trunks under them. While I was taking my shirt off I heard Neji yell "Stop looking at me!" I sighed. I could hear Naruto laughing "What's the matter? Does Neji have a little p-?" Surprisingly it got quiet, and I got worried. I was about to ask if Neji was ok but that's when the car doors opened and out came Naruto and Shikamaru looking depressed. Then out came Neji whose entire face was red. "Don't ever look at me while I'm changing again, matter of fact im never changing in the same room as you" Neji yelled. Naruto quietly said "It's not a room genius and besides what are you complaining about Mr. Big Shot." I didn't understand but if it got Shikamaru like that too I'd rather not understand.

"Hot Sand"

By:XTCGaara

"Hey Gaara!" a familiar female voice called out to me. "Temari, baby sorry for coming late" Shikamaru said. Temari gave Shikamaru a kiss and said hi to Naruto and Neji then focused her eyes on me. "Excuse me boys, hope you don't mind me talking to my little brother in private" Temari said walking me over to the shore. The guys were taking out they're surfboards. "So little brother, how's it going with Sakura?" Temari asked me. "Umm, i guess you can say I'm making progress little by little" I lied. Temari looked at me with cunning eyes. She knows the truth. "I haven't had the courage to ever really talk to her" I said, and that was the truth. Sort of

"Oh, that's not like you little brother. You were all Mr. Bad Boy when you were with Ino. I wonder what's making so nervous" She paused, "Could it be…?"

"I don't know" I replied.

The conversation turned grim when Temari said "Sasuke."

"It's been a long time since I last talk to Sasuke… he was my first lover…

"I know. He was a lot of people's first love. You, Naruto, Lee… and Sakura loved him deeply.

"He seemed so distant. That's probably the why it didn't work out with me and him… he's in the army now right? I wonder what he's doing now."

There was a strong silence between us. "He's dead" Temari said breaking the cold silence only to give me the worse possible answer.

"H-he's dead...?" I repeated Temari's words. I was so sad that I couldn't move. "S-sasuke." I said to myself. Why? Why, Sasuke? Why did he have to die? "When Sasuke came back I was going to tell him my truest feelings about him… I was going to tell him that I truly loved him" I told Temari, "Maybe, just maybe he would have taken me back." That's when Temari gave me an envelope. "He said to give you this if he passed away" she explained. The envelope said "To: Gaara. From: Sasuke Uchiha." I quickly opened the envelope and there was a letter and a hand-made necklace that the Japanese character for "Love" the character on my forehead.

I opened the letter and it said

"Dear Gaara

If you are getting this letter I'm may have already crossed over the line of life and death. Gaara I'm sorry that I can't say this to you face to face… I love you and I am truly sorry for how I treated you when we were going out. I never treated you special. I never took you out to eat I never said "I love you" in person and I could never look you in the eyes… not even when we made love. But to tell you the truth having you as my lover was the high point in my life. You were the only one who could make me smile, even if my face never showed it. I was always smiling on the inside when I was with you. Gaara my love… do me a favor. I know that it's been a while since our break up and I don't want you to be alone. I know you have feelings for Naruto and Sakura… so please if it's ok with you I want you to end up with one of them. They deserve someone as great as you and you deserve someone as great as them.

P.S. I'm sending Naruto, Lee and Sakura they're own letters. I want you to know I loved Naruto, Lee and Sakura. But I was IN love with you. I love you. Please don't cry over my death, Gaara. I want you to be happy"

After I finished reading it I still couldn't move. "Hey. Gaara." Temari shrugged me but I was in a trance. The sadness ate at me like a virus. For a few seconds I couldn't hear or see anything. I could only feel my heart shattering in two. But like Sasuke had asked I didn't cry. "Gaara," Temari yelled breaking the trance I was in. "Huh? Oh, what were you saying?" I asked

"I was asking if you were okay" she repeated

"Oh, no… I'm not feeling okay."


End file.
